The Train
by naivy.luna
Summary: In the distance he heard a mechanical and rhythmic sound. The siren on the train made him tremble, it sounded very close, as if at any moment he would walk through the wall and into the room. The mechanical sound resounded to the rhythm of the supplications of the boy with black hair.


An impertinent ray of light began to filter through his eyelashes, drawing him out of the lethargy of sleep, and a slight twinge in his temple ended up waking him up completely. He tried to move, in a vague effort to iterate his hands between the light and his eyes.

But he could not.

Surprised, he opened his eyes immediately, but the blinding light from the ceiling lamps forced him to close them before he could know anything about where he was. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to move, but again his effort was in vain.

Frustrated by the situation, he opened his eyes once more, taking care to adapt slowly to the clarity as he did so. Little by little the Carefully studied the room in which he found himself. The blue curtains and the immaculate white of the glass walls and windows, made him think that he was in a hospital or some similar institution.

He immediately lowered his gaze to discover the reason for his inability to move: Four white canvas bracelets kept him immobilized against the bed. Why was he there? What had happened? Why were they keeping him immobilized?

He didn't remember having an accident, he tried to move his whole body looking for some sign of pain, but there wasn't any, just a little twinge in his right temple. In the distance he heard a mechanical and rhythmic sound. A few seconds later, the sound of a siren confirmed his suspicion; a train was passing by. It was a little strange, it was normally forbidden to make noise near hospitals, if that was not a hospital ... Where was it?

He tried to remember the last thing he had done or where he had been or any indication that would allow him to decipher his current situation. A nebula had his mind trapped, he remembered nothing, absolutely nothing. He looked around and remembered the names of everything he saw except one: his own.

He began to look around for someone, someone to ask for help. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. Completely immobilized and unable even to speak, he began to despair. His fragile body began to convulse, trying to remove the restrictions, he twisted as he screamed, but no sound came out through his lips, nor did the straps give way a bit.

The muscles trembled with fatigue, the face had acquired a reddish color furrowed by blue veins that were caused by effort. Hope for help began to wane and a desperate desire to cry invaded him. But not a single tear came out of his eyes. He could not cry, there was no way to bring relief to his soul.

The idea of dying there began to look attractive. Wasn't he already dead? Maybe that was death? To die, to die, ... it seemed a very good idea to die. He began to lower the frequency of breathing, concentrated on each heartbeat. In the distance he heard the train again, now it seemed closer, the mechanical sound aligned with that of his heart. He closed his eyes until the dream defeated him.

A warm sensation in his abdomen woke him up. He opened his eyes and near him rested a scramble of black hair. There was a person next to him, but he didn't know who he was. The best idea would be to try to move and see the reaction of the person next to him. He shook his body a little and immediately the person next to him reacted, standing in front of the bed.

He was a man, quite tall and graceful features. He had graceful ears, somewhat large, but that did not disrupt the harmony of the face. His eyes were red as if he had cried, a bandage occupied part of his right arm and small red wounds furrowed his face and hands. The boy was stunned, looking at him as if it could not be true that he was there.

—Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? — he asked as he sat back by the bed, releasing his prisoner hand. —Are you all right Kyungsoo? I did not know what had happened to you, as soon as I woke up I came to see you. The doctors said you hadn't woken up, but there was no medical impediment to you not doing so. That eventually you would and now you are awake.

Suddenly he became serious, his eyes filled with tears again and began to slide down his cheeks. A pain enveloped his chest as he saw him cry. He didn't know who he was, but it must have been someone close to him. He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, which was the same as his, and looked at him seriously again.

—Why did you do it? Speak to me Kyungsoo. I love you and I thought you loved me too.

He tried to speak, like the previous times, no sound came out. The siren on the train made him tremble, it sounded very close, as if at any moment he would cross the wall and enter the room. The mechanical sound echoed in time with the pleas of the black-haired boy. Didn't he hear it?

The strong light from a huge spotlight forced him to close his eyes. He slowly opened them again so that he could adapt to the clarity. In the room there was another boy, much smaller, with black hair, big eyes and a heart-shaped mouth. The tallest boy had stopped paying attention to him, now he was only looking at the stranger, who was approaching. When he arrived next to him he sunk his head against his abdomen, the bundle of hair was caressed by white hands.

The new boy then looked at him and smiled at him. He took a handful of hairs in his hands and forced him to kiss him. Then he saw it, the metallic glow of a razor. He tried to get up, scream, but he couldn't. The light was gone and so were the boys. He closed his eyes wishing it had all been a dream and tried to sleep. In the distance he heard the familiar metallic sound again, clung to his rhythm until he fell asleep.

He woke up again, opened his eyes and tried to move. This time he succeeded. All restrictions were open, he immediately tried to sit down. A slight dizziness made him close his eyes as he clung to the bed rails. As he opened his eyes the boy's body rested in a pool of blood. Would he have released it?

Frightened, he looked around in search of the murderer and found him. Sitting on the bed, a hospital shirt stained with blood smiled at him. In the distance the sound of the approaching train began to be heard and the siren hissed announcing his arrival.


End file.
